My mixed up love story
by nomnomcheese
Summary: Poppy was life was falling apart and she thought her boyfriend nile would always be there. but how many secrets is he keeping from her. what happens she meets the tipsy boy in the park.
1. Chapter 1

Poppy P.O.V

I was sitting on Nile's bed just watching him playing on his Xbox, as usual. We use to talk so much more but now we hardly speak at all. I'll go round his and watch him play on his Xbox for hours on end. Sometimes I'll even go downstairs and talk to molly! Then just before I have to go he'll come over and give me a quick kiss and cuddle. I can't actually remember the last time we even went out on a date. Don't get me wrong I love Nile an awful lot, but its just annoying that he ignores me I just want a bit of attention from him since I'm like his girlfriend. I mean I will play on the Xbox with him from time to time but to be honest 'm not much of a gamer. Sometimes it would be nice to just talk for a little bit, the way we use to when he was helping me, but we haven't talked like that in a long time.

As I sat on his bed I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I'm kind of used to him ignoring me now but there is something else, something killing me inside. A good boyfriend should of realised there was something wrong.

Nile turned his head to check on me. Probably to check I was still there. I wasn't doing anything. Normally I would be reading a book or something but today I was just staring into space, trying not to cry. He seemed to notice something; maybe it was the tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked

"Nothing" I lied. I didn't want to upset his game. He doesn't like it when I do.

"Yeah there is" he got of the sofa, turned of his Xbox, then came and sat next to me on his bed taking me tightly in his arms. He has never held me like that.

"What did you do that for?" I asked confused. He didn't have to and he normally wouldn't.

"Because my baby girl is upset, and I don't like seeing her upset, so I want to know what's wrong" he said brushing my fringe out of my eyes

"There's really nothing wrong. I'm fine" I lied again

"Tell me" he whispered his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my skin, and his lips lightly touching mine.

I sighed

"Lets go to the beach it's nicer there" he gently pulled me of the bed and put his arm firmly around my waist. We walked downstairs Nile shouted at Molly that we were going out, and then we walked out the front door.

We walked along the cliffs above the beach, when we came across a bench he sat down on it, pulling me down next to him, taking my hands in his and holding them tightly.

"Come on, tell me what's upsetting you so much"

"Err…" I trailed of

"Come on, what's the worst I could do?" he paused "actually don't answer that"

I knew what he meant, He knew he could break up with me, and he knows that would rip my heart out and hurt me so much.

I sighed, "Why do you ignore me? I come round to your house to spend time with you, and all I do for something like 3 hours is sit and watch you play Xbox, wishing you would take me on dates like you use to. Or even just talk to me you won't even do that!" I said as calmly as possible, pulling my hands out of his, then pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt like that. I promise we're go on a proper date… err later if you want. And we're talking now aren't we?" he grinned pulling me back tightly against him. "Is they're anything else?" Nile asked kissing the top of my head.

I new I would have to tell him. He should know. But I've been bottling my emotions up inside me all day, and keeping back the tears, trying to be strong for my sister Sophie.

It had to happen now didn't it? Why? It's not fair. Sophie's starting primary school in a few months, and my dad just lost his fucking job. That means no fucking money, and since my dad will have nothing else to do he'll be spending probably all his time drinking. Maybe I might be able to see Nile more now. He lives what five minutes walk away from me; he normal picks me up in his car though. But I don't think I've ever seen him after school. My mum said he was a bad influence because he was older, that I should be focusing on my schoolwork so I obeyed most of the time.

I've never had very much freedom; my mum always told me I couldn't go out with my friends or boyfriend unless it was a weekend. I have limited computed time, limited amount to spend on clothes, limited amount of time in the sun, limited amount of everything. I get grounded for the most minor things like being back five minutes late or wearing a top that shows slightly to much flesh. And well when it comes to party's I'm not actually allowed to go I normally sneak out my window. But those where my mum's rules maybe everything will be different now. My dads not around much and I don't suppose he'll have strict rules like my mum he probably won't have any rules at all.

About 2 years ago now I went through a rebellious teenager stage, which my parents didn't actually know about. I started sneaking out with my boyfriend Danny to have a little bit of a life. The only problem was I didn't realise what Danny and his friends were really like. They got me involved with stuff I shouldn't have got involved with Drugs, Sex, Smoking and alcohol. Danny got me pregnant I didn't know what to do. I was frightened. I'd lost all my decent friends and the friends I had wouldn't have helped me. Then out of nowhere Nile the popular, good-looking guy in the year above, began to notice me. He came over and asked me what was wrong. I hesitated at first because I didn't know if he would just run off and tell everyone what a mess I was. But I discovered he was Genuine and just trying to help so I spilled everything to him. I remember him taking my hands in his and telling me everything was going to be all right, and for some strange reason I believed him.

He took me to the abortion clinic to get my baby problem dealt with. Deciding to get rid of the baby was probably the hardest thing I've ever done but I thought it was necessary for me to try and continue a normal life. Nile helped me to get of the drugs and cigarettes. Of course the whole school was going mad. They couldn't understand why the popular, good-looking guy was helping someone like me, but then again I didn't know why either.

Danny by now was also going ballistic. I dumped him realising he was bad for me, but he didn't take it well, because Nile asked me out straight afterwards. Danny flipped and attacked Nile landing him with a few days in hospital. I don't know what's happened to Danny he just disappeared. That whole year of sneaking out smoking drugs etc my parents never suspected anything, which I'm glad about. If they had I probable would have never been allowed out the house again.

If I'm desperate to talk to Nile, which I tend not to be anymore I have to call him or he has to come round to my house which is a bit awkward to ask. Maybe that will change now, but what if everything goes wrong. Again.

Tears started trickling out my eyes "Poppy please. Tell me what's going on," he said pulling me right against him.

I love the feeling of his arms around me they make me feel safe and protected. Until now I don't think I realised how much I missed Nile and the way things use to be I love Nile I really do, I would hate it if we split up, I don't know how well I would take it.

I put my head on his chest "you know my mums been in hospital?" I sniffed. Suddenly I burst out crying. Big sobs where coming from my chest and the tears where welling up so quickly in my eyes.

"Shhhhhhhhh" he whispered pulling me onto him lap and holding me tightly, whispering words of comfort in my ear.

"Last night she died"


	2. Chapter 2

Poppys P.O.V

I sobbed as I saw Niles eyes widen with disbelief "I've been at the hospital all night arranging the funeral because my dad was to drunk too. I finally got home and got into bed when you text me saying "babe come round for a bit later" so I do to distract myself, but you just sat there on the Xbox not even noticing how sad and tired I was. As normal!" I cried getting angrier and angrier. Not meaning to. I sobbed louder and louder to the point where I could barely breath.

I want my mum back. We won't survive without her. She was a doctor and mad all of our money! My dads a shit father, he'll just drink himself to death then my sister and I will have no one. I've gone through enough and my mum's deaths just made it worst. Why did she have to die?

More sobs came out and the tears wouldn't stop.

"Poppy of course I noticed there was something wrong. I wouldn't be your boyfriend if I didn't" he held me at arms length for a second, looking into my eyes, then pulled me back tightly against him. "Poppy you have to tell me this stuff though. Otherwise I can't help you" he paused "do you want me to take you home so you can get some sleep?" I shook my head and snuggled tighter against him "not even if I stay with you?" I shook my head again.

"Babe you need to get some sleep you're exhausted" Nile said wiping my tears away with his thumb.

I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted something, anything to make this nightmare go away.

"Come back to mine then your going to sleep in my bed and I'll watch over you," he said warmly. Taking my hand in his.

"Is that alright?" I sniffed not wanting to be rude

"Yeah if your not going back to your house, your sleeping round mine" he winked as we started walking back towards his house.

"You look beautiful today," Nile whispered in my ear. I think he was trying to cheer me up because I obviously looked a mess. But I wasn't in the mood for arguing with him though. I looked down at myself. I was only wearing skinny jeans with a black vest top, high top black converses, no make up and my long brown wavy hair was flowing freely in the wind. There was nothing special about me. I looked up at Nile his face was flawless as normal. He had a grey beanie on his head with his shaggy golden hair poking out the bottom, his dazzling green eyes where sparkly and beautiful and his broad shoulders continued the perfection. He was wearing slouchy jeans, and a grey t-shirt, navy blue zip up hoodie with white converses.

"Thank you" I replied wiping the tears away from my eyes with the palm of my hand and tried to give a little smile.

Nile squeezed me hand "anytime beautiful" he whispered

By the time we got to Nile's road my eyes where beginning to flutter and I thought I could collapse any second. As we walked up the road I was leaning on Nile for support. I think he was considering carrying me but I think he thought it would look a bit weird if he was walking down the street carrying his unconscious girlfriend. People would probable think he'd done something to me. When we reached his house, he finally did scoop me up in his arms and carried me upstairs. He placed me under the covers in his bed, and then he climbed in next to me. He held me in his arms close to him. And I buried my head in his chest.

"Sleep, I'll be right hear when you wake up I promise" he gently kissed the top of my head, then I was fast asleep, getting the sleep I craved.


	3. Chapter 3

Nile's P.O.V

What the heck just happened? Poppy came round looking a bit sad and tired but I didn't really think anything of it. I started playing my game, I look round at her and I realise something was really wrong. I take her to the beach and ask her what's wrong, and then she goes on about how I ignore her. I don't. Well I don't mean to. Just sometimes I don't know what to say to her. Then suddenly out the blue she blurts out her mum died. How the heck am I suppose to react to that. Now she's asleep in my arms how did that happen? This is so confusing.

Her mum has been ill for ages now. From what Poppy told me she was getting worst and worst. Now she's dead. Poor Poppy. She's been through enough. She got involved with some dodgy stuff last year. Her Nan died about 8 months ago. She found her mum cheating on her dad and didn't know what to do. Her mum became ill. She caught me kissing another girl, which was a complete misunderstanding well that's what I told myself, I was kind of drunk. Finally now her mums died I wouldn't be surprised if it pushed her over the edge, there's only so much one person can take.

Poppy suddenly turned over letting out a very unattractive grunting noise. If she wasn't so upset I would of cracked up laughing at her.

I've known poppy since she started in year 7. On her first day I was assigned as her year 8 _buddy_. At first I thought great another annoying year 7. But Poppy she was different, she seemed more mature. I liked her. A lot. We got on well but I was mister popular and me being the cocky man whore I am I forgot about her. Silly really. But I never forgot her entirely.

During her fall or whatever when she was 15 I started to notice her again I saw she needed help, that her _friends_ and boyfriend weren't good for her. One day she was alone in the school canteen. I went over to her and she just let lose everything. The sad thing was I was dared by my mates to go over to her; my mates and I just thought it would be funny, but it wasn't.

Poppy doesn't know much about my past and she probable wouldn't want to know either. It's not a pleasant story. I had a rough childhood. But I don't think about it much, only every now and then on specific day's. I know boys don't cry but those few days every year, I feel my scars burning. I always hope that maybe one day he'll come back but I know he never will.

I lied on my bed feeling Poppy breath in and out. She really does look beautiful when she sleeps. I remember I snuck in her room during the night once. It was so funny she was fast asleep to begin with but then I tripped over her desk chair and made a loud clatter, and Poppy woke up and screamed. When she realised it was me she shut up and pulled me under her covers before her mum walked in. It was hilarious her mum thought I was just a teddy bear, and Poppy made up some lame excuse about falling out of bed to explain the screaming it was so funny we joked about that for weeks.

The day I snuck in it was September and a very hot September night. Poppy was only wearing girl boxers and a bra. She felt exposed and told me she was going to put some pyjamas on, but I remember telling her not to bother because she looked gorgeous and I'm not gonna lie I was craving to have sex with her to get my mates of my back. I sat in her bed with her, snuggling and chatting with her. I did almost get her to have sex with me but she changed her mind last minute saying she was too scared too after what happened with her old boyfriend. I was rather pissed off but I just tried to ignore that feeling. In the morning I jumped back out her window and pretended to gallop away on my _noble steed_, she laughed so much, and the little dimples I adore appeared in her cheeks.

My sister Bee has dimples. I haven't seen her in 2 years though she's 26 now, I think. She's living out in America with her mega rich boyfriend. I miss her and I wish she would come back to the UK for just a few days. When I was about 9 and Bee was about 17 she told me you have to make mistakes in life otherwise you wouldn't get anywhere. I didn't understand what she meant at the time me but now I do. She meant that if you don't make mistakes you don't learn anything so you stay in the same spot for the rest of your life. I understand why Bee told me she just broken up with her third boyfriend who had cheated on her. She told me to never trust guys with 6-packs. I have a 6-pack does that make me a bad guy? Probably, there are a lot of things Poppy doesn't know about me, and what I do on weekends with my mates. I miss Bee though; she hasn't lived with us for… god it must be about 6 years now.

Poppy rolled over again pushing her body against mine. When I looked at the clock 2 hours had passed. I looked over at Poppy stroking her cheek gently. She must be tired I wouldn't even be able to get comfortable in someone else's bed. I wouldn't blame her for being tired though she's had a rough 24 hours and maybe sleep is the best thing.

When she wakes up I'll change I'll treat her right. I'll do what my heart tells me too not what my mates tell me too. Poppy deserves better then me she's such a decent and amazing girl.

I wonder how the rest of her family is coping; she doesn't really have a lot of family I've only ever heard her talking about her mum, dad and Sophie. I know her dad will be drinking himself to death in some bar down on the beach, but then that's what he does normally. I hope Sophie's all right, she hasn't had it easy either, and she's only just 4 years old. She's probable crying I hope she's with a friend or another member of her family, because some how from what I've seen of Lee he doesn't seem like a very good father to Poppy or Sophie.

I really thought I had a hard life, but what Poppy's been through seems so much worst, she doesn't have anyone to talk to and plus my life's been happy for about ten years now, and Poppy's going through this right now.

My eyes scanned my room and they met the calendar on my wall, Molly brought it for me it's a customised one she made of the internet it's got pictures of me, her, Bee and Poppy. It's the 18th of May today its Molly's birthday in a week she's going to be 34 I think; I brought her a card and some perfume. I'm so grateful to my aunt Molly she told social services about what my parents where doing, then offered to take us in her self. She was only 24. Just thinking about my parents and what they did makes me feel sick. I've lived with Molly for something like 10 years. I love her she's a better mother to me then my real mother ever was, but then again I don't remember that much about my mum and the stuff I do remember, I don't like remembering.

Poppy's eyes began to flutter, and then slowly they opened.


End file.
